1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to brackets or other holding or supporting mechanisms preferably capable of being detachably secured with respect to a cylindrical air tank or cylinder of the type that is carried on the back of a firefighter or rescue squad member or other similar emergency worker.
Devices of this type are widespread in usage especially among emergency workers and normally are held in vertical position against the walls of firehouses or are kept in containers stored in truck compartments or in the rescue squad buildings or firehouses. Organized orderly storage of such tanks is very important in view of the fact that each one is assigned to an individual emergency worker. As such, such tanks need to be mounted vertically in firehouses, in fire trucks and in other places where emergency equipment is stored. In this manner a swift and convenient access to cylinders of this type is made possible.
The present invention more particularly relates to a device for preventing the flexing of vertically extending rotatable driveshafts which cause movement of the tank gripping means between the open position releasing the tank and the closed position holding the tank. In the closed position a great amount of force is placed laterally on these driveshafts and to prevent them from flexing the present invention provides a unique advancement over the prior art by the positioning of specifically designed generally arcuate guide bosses immediately adjacent each driveshaft to prevent outward lateral flexing thereof away from the tank storage zone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many patents have been granted on mechanical holding brackets for cylindrical tanks such as air tanks with various configurations for detachably securing the tanks to a vertical surface such as wall. Some of the most relevant prior art is shown in the following patents. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,109,821 patented Mar. 1, 1938 to R. W. Dunica on a “Fire Extinguisher Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,431,698 patented Dec. 2, 1947 to H. Lombard on a “Removable Mounting Installation; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,529 patented Jul. 13, 1965 to G. R. Brock and assigned to Sterling Precision Corporation on a “Bracket For Holding Fire Extinguishers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,391 patented Dec. 15, 1970 to Donald E. Johnson on a “Quick Release Support For Rescue; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,550 patented Sep. 7, 1971 to Clarence D. Byrd and assigned to Lacy J. Miller Machine Company, Inc. on a “Quick Release Support; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,133 patented Jun. 5, 1973 to Allan J. Boecker and assigned to Akron Brass Company on a “Quick-Release Article Holder; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,635 patented Oct. 16, 1973 to Wayne R. Burrell et al and assigned to Burrell Bros., Inc. on a “Bracket For Gas Containers And Similar Tanks; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,972 patented Dec. 25, 1973 to John C. Brodersen on a “Mounting Apparatus For Gas Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,907 patented Jul. 16, 1974 to Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Positive Locking Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,950 patented Nov. 25, 1975 to Victor Edward Sentinella on “Extinguisher Mountings”; and U.S. Design Pat. Des. No. 244,392 patented May 17, 1977 to Roger Jay Montambo and assigned to The Ansul Company on a “Combined Fire Extinguisher And Bracket; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,761 patented May 17, 1977 to John Molis on an “Adjustable Bracket To Stabilize Upright Compressed Gas Containers Against Displacement On Mobile Vehicles And Ship-Board Installations And Maintenance Shops”; and U.S. Design Pat. Des. No. 245,929 patented Sep. 27, 1977 to Roger Jay Montambo and assigned to The Ansul Company on a “Fire Extinguisher Bracket”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,592 patented Jul. 22, 1980 to Daniel J. Lingenfelser and assigned to Caterpillar Tractor Co. on a “Bracket Assembly For Mounting Fire Extinguishers Thereon”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,383 patented Dec. 8, 1981 to Paul O. Huston on a “Bracket For Holding A Tank”; and U.S. Design Pat. Des. No. 267,227 patented Dec. 14, 1982 to Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. and assigned to Ziamatic Corporation on a “Support Bracket For A Gas Cylinder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,083 patented Nov. 26, 1985 to Frank D. Carter on a “Scuba Tank Positioner”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,687 patented May 6, 1986 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on an “Air Tank Support Of The Quick Release Type; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,990 patented Apr. 18, 1989 to Toney L. Porter et al on a “Flashlight Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,659 patented Dec. 25, 1990 to Kenneth B. Boyd on an “Air Bottle Support Harness”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,935 patented Jun. 25, 1991 to Josh L. Hadachek on a “Portable Upright Scuba Cylinder Retention Rack”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,266 patented Jun. 7, 1994 to Hui-Long Liu on a “Drink Holder”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 347,735 patented Jun. 14, 1994 to Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Quick Release Support Tank Bracket”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,530 patented Jun. 4, 1996 to Carl A. Boettcher on a “Hand Truck Sentry System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,701 patented Jul. 9, 1996 to Robert D. Trank on a “Foldable Stabilizing Bracket For Compressed Air Tanks”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,029 patented Oct. 11, 1994 to Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Quick Release Tank Support Bracket With Positive Locking Engagement Means”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 394,381 patented May 19, 1998 to Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Tank Bracket”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,796 patented Sep. 26, 2000 to William Hincher on a “Fire Equipment Bracket Having Integral Locating Beacon”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,557 patented Apr. 24, 2001 to Michael P. Ziaylek et al and assigned to Michael P. Ziaylek, Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. and Theodore P. Ziaylek on a “Mounting Bracket Means For Detachably Supporting A Generally Cylindrically-Shaped Member Upon A Wall Surface”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,568 patented Nov. 20, 2001 to Anthony Mc Cord and assigned to L'Air Liquide, Societe Anonyme pour l'Etude et l'Exploitation des Procedes on an “Installation For Storing And Holding Gas Cylinders”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,123 patented Feb. 18, 2003 to Philip A. Parker et al on an “Expansion Cage”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,736 patented Apr. 8, 2003 to Bradley J. Field and assigned to Pacific Safety Products Inc. on a “Quick Release Supporting Apparatus For A Canister”; and European Patent EP0272494 B1 patented Mar. 27, 1991 to Helmut Gerhard and assigned to Westerwalder Eisenwerk Gerhard GmbH on a “Temperature-controlled Tank Container”; and European Patent No. EP0284884 B1 patented Nov. 13, 1991 to Helmut Gerhard and assigned to Westerwalder Eisenwerk Gerhard GmbH on a “Tank Container”; and European Patent No. EP0312285 B1 patented Apr. 3, 1991 to Robin Ernest Fossey on a “Container Design Limited”; and European Patent Application No. EP0334265 A1 filed Mar. 20, 1989 to Helmut Gerhard and assigned to Westerwalder Eisenwerk Gerhard GmbH on a “Tank Container”; and European Patent No. EP0629391 B1 patented Aug. 27, 1997 to Michael M. Locarno and assigned to Bel-Art Products, Inc. on an “Oxygen Tank Holder For Use With Wheelchairs”; and European Patent Application No. JP11105704 A filed Oct. 6, 1997 to Shigeyoshi Asari and assigned to Hino Motors Ltd on an “Air Tank Fixing Structure of Vehicle”.